All the Little Quirks
by List Locked Lover
Summary: They had become the BaskerRays, leading their small family of four themselves. There may be fighting, and there may be downfalls, but at the end of the day, they all remembered what kept them together. Collection of one-shots.


The BaskerRay household had been rather busy all day, inhabitants running all about, leaving a trail of messes wherever they passed. The ones who had the unwritten obligation of cleaning up after them were displeased by their job, already having their own work to proceed with along with other tasks in need of doing such as the regular chores. Screaming and fighting sounded through the small countryside home, creating the usual atmosphere they had all by now grown used to hearing. No, the job never got easier, but it had become a more expected thing that should never be assumed without.

Despite this, the children had their good points, of course. They were theirs, their own, and simply, they were their children. They were not biologically related, no, but they were indeed theirs. There was no questioning that they were the rightful parents of these children, that they were born to be raised by them. The love in that small household only continued to grow, the two having started it only able to give more and more affection as time went on. A family of four related by little strings protruding from beneath their ribcages, a happy family with little worries indeed.

For years had Elliot and Leo known each other. Meeting when they were just fifteen, they had been together twelve solid years filled of bickering, relationship going on for ten years of making up, and married for a good seven years of old fashioned loving. When they had turned twenty two, Leo had all but begged Elliot for a child. They both knew that it was impossible for each of them to bear a child themselves, but there were always other options. Having grown up as an orphan, Leo could remember wanting nothing more than parents, nothing more than a family that would accept him. Sadly enough, that family had never come, leaving Leo most of his entire life living alone in that library.

Upon his yearly visit to the orphanage that had raised him, he had seen a boy only a few months old, just a small baby being rocked in an employee's arms. He had stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the baby wrapped in swaddling rags.

"Elliot..." Leo started, tugging on his partner's shoulder. Elliot had replied with a small grunt, busy flitting through a few books he had picked up."That's my baby," Leo whispered, smiling while pointing to the sleeping boy in the woman's arms across the room."Elliot...I want him."

Elliot had never been able to say no to his husband when he sincerely wanted something. Sure enough, not even a year later was Leo sitting in their living room with a child in his arms, Elliot seated next to him with the fondest smile on his face. For two years did they watch that boy with undivided attention, giving him almost anything a child could hope for in parents. Leo had doted on him endlessly, always smiling when the baby was in his arms. He would coo down at him, giggling madly until he heard Elliot laugh at him, glancing up at his husband to flash him a grin of utmost bliss.

When the boy, designated as Levi, was two years old, they had returned to and from the orphanage with another child in soft blankets.

Leo had taken it upon himself to name the girl Ella, using the first two letters of his partner's name much like Elliot had for Levi. She herself was brought home at four months, already smiling and cooing up at them. They worked to distribute the time and attention they could give between the two equally, something that never seemed to work well with a spotlight-hogging daughter to interrupt.

The two defined it as an ideal family.

Happiness was achieved, they were together, they were each other's, and they had a family. Elliot would constantly rave over their successful lifestyle, only to be swatted at by his husband telling him not to jinx them. But Leo smiled, nonetheless, knowing his partner was right and always supporting him in the end. After all, who wouldn't want to boast when they were in such a wonderful life like they were?

"I'm home," Leo called, closing the open door behind him and side-stepping into his home. As soon as the door had even been opened, two children no taller than a meter ran out of the kitchen, through the living room, and soon were clinging onto his legs. Leo chuckled at the two, mostly though at the three year old who was just sitting on his foot to try her best and mimic her older brother.

"C'mon, little brats, give Papa some room to walk." Leo lifted his head to see his spouse leaning on the frame of the kitchen doorway with a small grin on his face. He chuckled, bending down to pluck his daughter from the floor and teetering her on his hip. Ella cooed happily, clinging onto his shirt as he lightly bounced her, eyes occasionally glancing up and his approaching husband. The blonde man pried his brunette son from his partner's leg, holding him roughly but safely in the crook of his arm. The boy laughed, kicking his feet in an attempt to fight his father, to which he was only given a hand from his father to ruffle his hair harshly.

"Alright, you two," Leo stepped past his family, still carrying his small daughter in one arm, grocery bags in the other."I'm going to make dinner, so no rough housing until you're both finished eating, okay?"

"Of course, _dear_," Elliot sat Levi back onto the floor, patting his head as the boy tried tackling his father's leg to provoke another wrestling match. Another laugh leaving his lips, he kneeled to his eye level, a hand clasped over his tiny shoulder."Hey, you heard Papa; wait till after dinner to play."

Levi pouted, hands in little fists at his sides; time for his five year old reasoning! "But Uncle Xerx let us play with swords before lunch! He said we were big kids and could play as long as we wanted as long as no one got hurt!" Elliot heard his husband's footsteps stop, almost even able to hear him twitch. He gulped, putting a finger over his mouth for the young boy to be quiet. Levi giggled, seeming proud of himself to have stumped his father, not caring about the lack of movement or breathing in the room. Elliot, on the other hand, felt as if he could easily crawl into and die in a hole, fearing the eyes he was so sure were glaring right into his back.

"…Elliot," Said man slowly stood, keeping his back turned to his partner nearing closer. He knew it was serious when he used his name in front of the children, and oh, boy, did he have a reason this time. Once he was fully standing, his five year old happily skipped around his legs, running to join his little sister on the floor by his Papa's feet. He had set her down, Elliot straightened his collar nervously; it was serious now, Leo never let go of that girl!

"Yes, l-love?" The BaskerRay was never one for nicknames or pet names or whatever they were, but knew how much Leo loved teasing him with them. He had only just found out recently that his husband enjoyed them, deciding only to use them in times of dire need and reason.

This was one of those times.

"What is this I'm hearing about…Uncle Xerx?"A usually soft but now firm hand was clamped over his shoulder, nails digging into his chest. "Is there something you…forgot to tell me?" Levi and Ella both cringed at their motherly figure's venom dripping tone, immediately knowing what awaited when he used that voice. Levi's face scrunched up sadly, taking Ella's even tinier hand and tiptoeing towards the staircase; he didn't like it when Daddy and Papa yelled, and neither did his baby sister. As he helped his black haired sister climb up the steps fairly large for a three year old, he was barely able to catch the rest of their conversation.

"…know how I feel about seeing him…"

"…s only for a few hours! I…busy with Vanessa…dropped off…"

"Swords, Elliot, he said _sword_ fighting!" Papa's voice had raised now, and from the top of the staircase, Levi could hear it all. Ella stood behind him, slumped over and clinging to his leg in a frightened manner. He instinctively moved his hand to pat her head comfortingly like the good brother he attempted to be, not too sure what else to do when he himself could use a bit of comfort.

"Don't you trust Bre-"

"No! That's the thing, I _don't_ trust him at all! I don't trust him with papers, not with looking over our house, not with Sharon, and most definitely not our _children_!" Papa now was shouting even louder, voice cracking a bit in what Levi had discovered to be anger. He didn't like it when Papa raised his voice, always so used to his calm and collected tone. "How could you even let him _near_ our children!"

"_I_ trust him! Break would never let them get hurt! And look, they're perfectly fine!" Daddy pleaded in a much more cooled tone, trying his best to keep his voice down.

"That's this time! What about next time? They could get hurt!" The attempt seemed to have gone completely in vain, seeing as Papa only continued with his yelling. A few stomping noises could be heard, shaking the ground beneath the two children just barely and causing Ella's eyes to widen in what horror an infant could take part in.

"They're my children too, Leo!" Levi flinched as Daddy started shouting right back at Papa, taking a few steps back. Ella whimpered sadly, tears forming in her eyes as a few more stomping sounds vibrated the floor. The brunette boy wrapped his arms around his sister, making a quick dash with her to their shared room. Ella seemed more than willing to run beside him, having the same idea in her undeveloped mind as well. "Don't you think I can take care of my own children? I think I know what I'm doing!"

"You've never dealt with children your entire life, Elliot! You _are_ a child!" Having reached and entered the room, Levi stood on the tips of his toes to reach the door knob while Ella put her hands flat on the door. The two speedily slammed the door shut, Ella's knees buckling beneath her as she fell to the ground. Her crying came out first in small whimpers, soon escalating to loud weeping as the voices downstairs grew louder. Levi was quickly at her side, kneeling next to his baby sibling and holding onto her tightly, petting her head to calm her down.

The day Ella had arrived home from the orphanage was a big day for Levi as well. He had been only two, a small infant that found amusement in running up and down corridors waving tissues in the air. He had been unable to comprehend what a big thing had just been brought into his life, but enjoyed it, nonetheless. He spent every minute he could with his little sister, cherishing the moments Papa and Daddy would sit on either side of him and rest the baby in his lap, both having their hands around her to support her tiny body. It wasn't as if Levi would even give her a chance to fall or be dropped, always having his own arms wrapped tightly around his dear baby sibling.

As time went on, he did become jealous of the little girl. Papa seemed to devote all his time to her, always carrying her around wherever he went. He would do anything to regain his Papa's attention, which usually resulted in a stern spanking from Daddy for drawing all over the living room walls, trying to write "I love you" as best as a four-year old with no knowledge of spelling or letters could.

Soon, Levi was also crying, clinging onto his sister for dear life. In turn, she thrashed about in turmoil, hearing another large crash downstairs where their parents resided. "Calm down, E-Ella…" he whispered, squeezing the tiny infant a bit tighter. "It'll be alright…" He spoke to himself more than he did to the shaking girl in his arms, now shivering himself as a few sobs racketed his body. He whimpered pathetically, yelping in fear as Daddy's tone grew even more horrifying. Stop fighting, stop fighting, it's scary, it's scary!

"Why is it you can never trust me? You've never been able to trust me, and I'm tired of you always putting my own opinions down!" The taller man screamed, pounding following after along with the sound of glass breaking. Ella wailed louder, burying her face deeper into his big brother's chest.

"What do you mean I put your opinions down? You never listen to me! You never listen to my feelings or thoughts on anything!" The two children had become a merged mess of sobs on the floor, holding on to the other tightly for security. "You're selfish, hot headed, stubborn, and don't care for what may be best for your family!"

Levi's terror heightened, never having felt more scared in his entire life. Papa and Daddy fought every now and then, but never had it become something like this… Were they hitting each other? What were those loud noises that sounded like metal hitting wood? Glass hitting and shattering across the ground? They sounded so angry, so mad, so…not like Papa and Daddy. He wanted it to end, oh, how he wanted them to stop being angry!

"_Daddy!" Levi cried in glee, running up to his father with his hands held behind his back, a small girl right behind him. They both looked up at Daddy who was sitting on the couch in a T-shirt and sweatpants, having what Papa called a "no-good-Daddy-day" with a book tucked in his lap. It seemed to be a favorite of his, seeing as Levi had found him reading it as far back as his memories went, never appearing to get old. Papa liked to look at the same book every now and then as well, both always smiling whenever they opened the cover, chuckling every few pages. Sometimes at night when Levi snuck through the hall when he was supposed to be sleeping, he would find Papa and Daddy laying in bed with the book over them, both grinning and whispering to each other over every page, laughing quietly frequently._

"_What is it, Levi?" Daddy closed the big book, setting it next to him as he leaned forward, picking up his son from the ground, sitting him on his lap. He also claimed the girl next to him who had tried climbing up onto the couch by herself, having to have her adopted father's assistance before she was seated on his knee as well. Levi kept his arms folded behind him, moving so his dad couldn't see what he was so secretly hiding. Daddy noticed his knowing smirk and giggles, smiling down at him curiously. "Do you have something you're hiding?"_

_At this point, Papa was standing in the kitchen doorway, a wet glass in his hand and a dish rag in the other to dry it. He watched the scene play out with a soft smile, slowly rubbing the cup to dry it. He had been the one to suggest Levi and Ella to do something like this in the first place, knowing how much his husband would enjoy it._

_Levi thrust his arms outwards, shoving a piece of paper in his caretaker's face. "Happy Birthday, Daddy!" he shouted happily, laughing at the man's surprised expression. In an attempt to also with her father well, Ella leaned forward to rest on Daddy's chest, cooing up at him in an inaudible "happy birthday." The blonde seemed shocked for a few moments before grinning back at them, lifting his head to meet his spouse's own gaze. _

_Papa chuckled at him, taking a step to the side to set the dry glass on the kitchen counter. "Happy Birthday, Elliot," he congratulated much more quietly, walking towards his family. Daddy took the paper from his son into his hands, looking it over to see just what he was being given._

_It seemed to be some sort of card, decorated in bright colors all over the page. In the middle of the "landscape" were four poorly drawn figures he could only assume to be their family, smiling even more upon seeing it. Sloppy red and pink hearts were placed all about the page, a few of them smeared with green from the scribbled grass on the bottom half. There seemed to also be a few multicolored, oddly shaped balloons hanging about the page, showing a celebration was in order. At the top, written in very concentrated and childish handwriting, was "Happy Birthday, Daddy."_

"_Ella drew all the hearts," Levi gushed, clinging onto his father's arm. "But I drew the rest! Papa even helped me write happy birthday!" Papa sat next to them on the couch, leg pressed against that of the recently aged man. "Papa taught Ella how to draw the hearts, too. You see this one?" Levi's tiny finger eagerly pointed at the one perfectly shaped heart in the corner of the paper. "This one's Papa's! Ella's are all the rest!" As if to confirm this, Ella nodded her head repeatedly, making a few more happy childish noises._

"_Daddy, Daddy!" she giggled, hands reaching up to play with his cheeks. The man laughed at her actions, one arm moving to wrap around her small middle and bring her closer._

"_Come here, you two," he commanded, also shoving Levi into his chest, nuzzling the top of both of their heads. They both returned the affection wholeheartedly, smiling and giggling the entire while. Papa, beside them, slung his own arm around Daddy's shoulders, moving nearer to kiss his cheek._

"_Good birthday, Dad?" Papa asked with a gentle stare, already expecting the answer his husband would give. Surely enough, Daddy lifted his legs briefly before dropping them, bouncing the children on him, to which they both screamed and continued laughing._

"_The best."_

Levi's next few cries were louder and messier, not caring who or what heard, anymore. Why did Daddy and Papa have to fight? Why couldn't they be happy forever? Why couldn't they just stop yelling?

As soon as these thoughts finished in his head, the voices downstairs did as well. Ella and her brother both grew a bit quieter at this, straining to hear if a resolution between their parents had been made. However, they were unable to hear anything above the sounds of their sniffling and soft crying, not really sure they wanted to hear anything else.

Gentle footsteps started up the stairs, making Ella cringe in fear. Levi held the younger tighter, trying to keep her from crying any louder. As the footsteps approached, as did small voices, hushed and worried sounding. The five year old could easily recognize his parents voices, quietly afraid of what they would do next. It was at this stage did his fathers become monsters, taking out their anger on each other and screaming back and forth, occasionally even fighting physically. It was at this stage Levi wanted to hide and scream, to run away and never look back at the sad family he had left behind.

"Levi, Ella?" Papa's tone was much calmer now, sounding concerned and even a bit frightened. He knocked quietly on the door, door knob slowly turning and opening the door. "My babies…" The cooled voice was sad now, sorrowful as Levi lifted his head to see it. Papa and Daddy stood in the doorway, both looking guilty and sadder than Levi had ever seen them. Daddy was the first to enter the room, kneeling beside his two whimpering children.

"…are you mad at us?" he whispered, brows arched in a worried bridge. Levi shook his head faintly, not daring to meet his father's gaze, not wanting to risk the chance of angering him again in case he did something wrong. "…are you scared?" At this, Ella was the first to nod, wailing again pitifully.

Papa rushed into the room as soon as his daughter began crying, her first reaction being to fly off of her brother and towards her approaching parent. Papa leaned down to catch her in his arms, hiding his own face in her neck and kissing all over her face. "I'm sorry, honey…" he whispered, petting her hair softly. "Daddy and I are both very sorry…" Ella nodded again, holding onto her father for all that she could, now crying in desperation.

Levi looked to Daddy expectantly, tears still budding in his eyes. The tallest male offered him a regretful smile, opening his arms as an asking for forgiveness. Mimicking his sister, Levi made a quick dash to his dad, clinging on his neck as he was scooped up from the floor and cradled gently. He closed his deep brown eyes, not caring what happened anymore, only happy the shouting had stopped. "We're sorry, baby," he cooed, rocking his son in his large, protecting arms. Levi nodded, the crying beginning to take a toll on his waking state and leaving him in a drowsy daze.

* * *

><p>"Did we <em>have<em> to let them sleep with us?" Elliot groaned, turning his head to face his husband. Leo replied with a soft smile, both arms wrapped around the children that were currently separating them from each other.

"Of course we did. You saw the mess they'd become…it's just for tonight, alright?" He lifted his head, fluttering his eyelashes in a subtle plead for his spouse to accept his answer. Elliot sighed in exasperation, shaking his head and reaching out to stroke his fingers through the other's hair.

"You're too easy with them, Leo…"

"You're just as bad," Leo contradicted as he barely sat up, stretching out one of his arms to the nightstand beside the bed and returning with a large book in his hands. "Now, shall we?" Elliot chuckled at him, the noise being echoed by his partner as they both sat up, cradling the binder just over their children.

For an hour, they had flipped through that sepia colored book filled to the brim with their past. They laughed at every photo, shushing the other as to not wake up the kids between them, and grew quiet at the more nostalgically painful ones. Parts of it were pasts they would be sure to tell their children once they were older and able to listen and comprehend, and some were better left to not surface for a while. Yet, in that book, they were able to forget about time and worries, wrapped up in the life they had carved together along with years of wear and tear damage.

"Love you, Elliot," Leo yawned, growing a bit tired as the night dragged on. Feeling slightly sleepy as well, Elliot nodded, bringing the sheets up to cover the four of them.

"Love you, too, Leo," he murmured lazily, both stretching over the two tucked beneath them for a quick goodnight kiss. With arms draped over their two embodiments of affection, the exhausted parents were able to fall asleep with ease, not daring to anticipate the next day.

Every day was a new story, a new trial, or just a new obstacle to overcome. But they also made the small family who they were, bringing with them happy memories and long periods of profit and joy from the decisions they had made. There was never any predicting what would happen next, but they had decided that they would make it by, one way or another.

In short, Leo and Elliot were always too tired to even care about worrying of the future, focusing more on enjoying the present. What really mattered at the end of the day was more or less centered around the young bundles of trouble and joy they had taken the responsibility of caring for and protecting for life.

**One or two little drabbles like this never hurt anybody, right? I might just add small one-shot chapters on their own to this, doesn't really need much of a plot, just for fits and giggles.**

**Could use a review or two to know if I should go through with the idea along with my others~**


End file.
